If I Never Knew You
by Survivor at midnight
Summary: Neji Hyuuga and Tenten ahve been together for over a year now. There's just one problem - they cant tell anyone, otherwise Neji will be disowned. So what happens when the Hyuugas do find out? NejiTen songfic rated T for suggestive themes at the end.
1. Chapter 1

If I Never Knew You

Song Lyrics Key:

Neji – _Hi!_

Tenten – _Hi!_

Both –_**Hi!**_

Disclaimer: *opens birthday present* Awww… it's not Naruto. It's just a sweater. Thanks a lot Masashi Kishimoto! *glares*

We've been together, secretly, for over a year now, Neji and I. I had finally gotten him out of his 'destiny shell', gotten him to open up more. Or to me at least. He's done his best to make me happy. The only problem with our relationship is that we can't tell anyone about it. If Hiashi found out us, they would separate us forever. I don't know how I'd ever handle that. I'd be lost forever without him.

One night, Neji tapped on my window. Groggily, I opened the window and waited for him to come in. He never did, though. I looked at him, annoyance obvious on my face. He glanced behind him, as if looking for someone, before turning back to me, urgency displayed in his eyes. "Tenten, we don't have that much time. Pack up what you need, we're leaving."

I finally noticed the pack hanging off Neji's shoulder. I nodded and pulled out whatever I needed for a mission. While I was packing it all into a duffel bag – leaving a lot of extra room – Neji called out to me again. "Make sure you pack a lot of clothes. We won't be back for a long time."

I started thinking while throwing the rest of my belongings into the bag. Had Tsunade sent us on a long-term mission? Why else would we need so many provisions?

Finally, I finished and climbed out of my window. We took off into the night. I was still curious as to why Neji had pulled me out of sleep and told me to leave at – I checked my watch – 2:49 in the morning, so I asked him. "Hey Neji, where are we going? Do we have a mission?" He only shook his head. "Then what - " he cut me off. "I'll tell you as soon as we are a good distance away from Konoha." Still in the dark about things, I simply nodded and fell silent.

We continued in silence for a good hundred or so miles away from Konoha. I was dead tired from lack of sleep and running through trees at a breakneck pace for over seven or eight hours. Yes, we had run so long that the sun was already up. Finally, Neji stopped at a little cottage, just big enough for two people. "Come on. I know you are tired. Go and rest. I promise I will explai9n everything as soon as you wake up." Too tired to press the subject, I obliged.

Entering the little house, I was surprised that it was so well kept. Not a speck of dust was anywhere. Going into the bedroom, I tossed the duffel down onto the floor and collapsed on the bed, falling asleep almost immediately.

When I woke up, it was dark out. _'I slept through the entire day?'_ I thought. Getting up, I went into the kitchen and saw Neji was reading a letter. "Hey, Neji." I whispered into his ear, planting a kiss on his jaw. He smirked and pulled me out the back door.

I gasped at the sight before me. Behind the small house was a huge lake. There was a slight outcropping over the edge of the water, just high enough that our feet would be in the water if we sat down on the edge. So we did.

"So, Neji. Care to explain your actions this morning?" I asked smirking. His smile dropped a little, so now it looked almost…wistful. Suddenly, things started to click. Neji knocking on my window when I never lock the front door…leaving in the middle of the night…packing all I owned…refusing to explain until we were far from Konoha…it all made sense now.

"D-Don't tell me they found out about us, did they?" I always feared that this would happen. Neji would have been banished from the clan, and would have trouble supporting himself and, "should he get one", in Hiashi's words, a wife. "Neji…I-I'm sorry…" I shuddered, tears spilling from my eyes.

Neji pulled me into a hug. "Shhh. Don't cry. It wasn't your fault. Lady Tsunade already knows where we are, if she needs us, she will come herself to ask. She has agreed with our decision to leave." I didn't argue with the "our decision" comment, because I would have run away regardless. But that didn't ease my pain. "_I_ caused this to happen. It would have been better for us if we never met."

Neji held me tighter. "Please," I heard him beg. "Please never say that again. I need you in my life, regardless of what anyone else will try to do to us." I sniffled, nodding into his chest. I was still shaking uncontrollably, though. Trying to comfort me, Neji started to sing.

_If I never knew you,_

_If I never felt this love,_

_I would have no inkling of_

_How precious life could be_

He started to rock me back and forth, calming me down. I stopped shaking, placated by the sound of his voice.

_And if I never held you_

_I would never have a clue_

_How at last I'd find in you_

_The missing part of me._

_In this world so full of fear_

_Full of rage and lies_

_I can see the truth co clear_

_In your eyes so dry your eyes_

As he sang, his hand came from around me and wiped my tear-stained face, clearing it of the salty fluid.

_And I'm so grateful to you_

_I'd have lived my whole life through_

_Lost forever, if I never knew you._

I smiled, thinking of all the ways I've helped him and he helped me. Finding my voice, I started the next verse.

_If I never knew you,_

_I'd be safe, but half as real_

_Never knowing I could feel_

_A live so strong and true_

_I'm so grateful to you_

_I'd have lived my whole life through_

_Lost forever if I never knew you._

I looked up at the man I loved with all my heart, and saw him smiling down on me. Looking up at the stars, he continued to sing, still embracing me.

_I thought our love would be so beautiful,_

I sang the next line.

_Somehow we'd make the whole world bright_

_**I never knew that fear and hate could be so strong,**_

_**All they'd leave us were these whispers in the night.**_

_**But still my heart is saying we were right**_

I rested my head on Neji's shoulder and continued to sing, a little louder than before. Neji caught on and ad-libbed in the background.

_Ohhhh…._

_If I never knew you. (There's no moment I regret)_

_If I never felt your love  (Since the moment that we met)_

_I would have no inkling of  (If our time has gone too fast)_

_How precious life can be…  (I have lived at last…)_

I started to cry again, thinking of how miserable I would be without Neji. Even if the Hyuuga elders got the entire village of Konoha (which is more than unlikely), Neji would stand by my side through it all.

_I thought our love would be so beautiful,_

_Somehow we'd make the whole world bright._

_I thought our love would be so beautiful, _

_We'd turn the darkness into light,_

_**And still my heart is saying we were right.**_

And I realized, I would give anything, pay any price to save this bond we shared, yes, and even die for it.

_We were right…_

_And if I never knew you (If I never knew you)_

_I'd have lived my whole life through… Empty as the sky_

_**Never knowing why**_

_**Lost forever if I never knew you…**_

_Yeah…_

_Ooooo…_

Neji saw the tears on my face again, and leaned down to wipe them away. I didn't bother with the tears, just pulled him down to kiss me. He didn't respond right away, but when he realized what I had done, he did. And those few moments, however short they were, was heaven for me.

We broke the kiss, foreheads still touching, when Neji asked, "Still regretting meeting me?" I smiled at him and whispered a simple "no". He smiled back and pulled me in for another kiss, wrapping his arms around me. He picked me up and brought me inside the house, kissing me the entire way.

Nothing on earth could separate us, ever.

A/N: yay! 2nd fanfic done! I'm so happy. Review and tell me what you think. The song I used was "If I Never Knew You", sung by Jon Secada and Shanice. Just so you know, I happen to love the Pocahontas movie. Tell me what you think, and if you never watched it, go and watch it NOW! It's really good.


	2. Chapter 2 Epilogue

**A/N: **Hi! I'm back! This chapter was requested by **Ferr**. Thanks for the idea! This epilogue is for you! Oh and check out my other fanfic, "No Ordinary Girl". Tell me what you think!

Ok, enough of this, on with the time-skip ending!

Disclaimer: Soul Replacement Jutsu! Hah! Now I own Naruto!

_It's been five years since Neji and Tenten have left Konoha, four since they have been married. They have stayed at the small house, looking out for it and each other constantly. They have two children, a four-year-old daughter named Miyu, and a two-and-a-half-year-old son named Katsu. All four of them have lived together peacefully until the day the Hokage came…_

"Neji! I'm home!" called out Tenten, arms full of grocery bags. "Mamma, Mamma! Guess what I learned today with Daddy!" Little Miyu came running up to her mother, pale eyes shining with pride. Tenten laughed at her daughter. "Well, what did you learn today with Daddy?"

A silky baritone voice answered for the child. "She's figured out how to activate the Byakugan."

"Oh, did you now? I'm so proud of you, Miyu!" exclaimed Tenten, dropping the bags and picking up her child. She turned to her husband. "Neji, where's Katsu?" "Don't worry, I already put him to sleep."

"Good, that saves me the trouble. Now its time for you to go to bed, sweetie." "Awww… I don't wanna go to bed!" the child pouted. Neji laughed. "Come on, Miyu. It's past your bedtime, your mother will skewer me alive if I keep you up any longer." He teased, easily taking the child out of her hands.

Just then, a knock on the door was heard. "Neji, are you expecting someone?" Tenten asked. "No, I'm not." His eyes narrowed. Putting the child on the ground, Neji kneeled down so that he was eye level with the child. "Listen to me Miyu. Go into your brother's room, and watch over him for me, alright? We'll be there to tuck you in soon." Miyu, not hearing this tone of voice from her father often, nodded and ran to the room.

Tenten had already opened the door and was talking to someone from the doorway. Neji walked up and stood behind her. He was met with a shocking face.

Lady Tsunade stood in the doorway, scroll in hand, Shizune and Tonton behind her.

"Lady Tsunade," Tenten said, "I appreciate you coming personally to ask us on this mission, but we have two children to look after, one not even old enough to talk. I don't think I can consciously leave them here knowing that we can very well be killed on this S – rank mission."

Tsunade nodded. "I am aware of that, but the people who gave us this mission requested that you two be the ones to complete it." She paused. "May we come in so we can discuss this further?" "Of course, Lady Tsunade." Neji spoke up. Pulling his wife away from the door, he let the Hokage into his house.

Sitting at the table, Tsunade clasped her hands in front of her face. "I know that you two have opted to live out here, even after Hiashi decided to keep you in the clan and approve of your marriage, Neji. However, he never did tell you the reason why he disagreed with it in the first place. The one and only reason why he did not want you together with Tenten was because another clan had put threats on both of your lives, and Hiashi, fearing for _both _of you, decided to keep you apart rather than risk your lives in case the warriors of the clan could back up their big talk."

Neji's eyes narrowed again. "You wouldn't happen to mean the Mizukishi (1) clan would you?" Tsunade cleared her throat. "Yes, the clan who proposed an arranged marriage with their clan leader's daughter."

"Wait, Neji, you mean that you were supposed to be engaged?" Tenten glared at Neji, who, in response, grabbed her hand under the table. He didn't say anything, but she knew that she would find out later.

Turning back to the Hokage, Tenten spoke. "Forgive my forwardness with the situation, but what does that have to do with us being requested for a mission?"

"Well," Shizune began, "The Mizukishi clan had no idea of you leaving Konoha. Only a select few know that you're even alive and well. But when they did find out, they were livid. So now the Mizukishi have started putting out threats against all those who once knew you – family and friends alike. The worst one has come recently, within the past week, actually, and was targeting Hinata." She handed a blood red scroll to Neji, who unrolled it and began to read.

_You Hyuugas are so stubborn. If you just told us where those two delinquents were, we would leave you alone. I wonder if you would talk if one of your own daughters were on the line, Hiashi. Watch your back, if you know what's good for you and your family._

_In the event that you do want to have a little chat, send one of your daughters to the Main gate on the 24th of this month, and we'll see if we can work things out. If not, well, your daughter won't see the light of day again._

_Until then…_

Tenten was shaking at the cruel, cold tone of the letter, remembering how sweet and gentle Hinata was, and fearing for her life. Neji was emanating an aura that screamed bloody murder to those who harmed his family.

"The mission is simple. Eliminate the Mizukishi head family : Mitsuko Mizukishi, father and leader of the clan, Mikazuki Mizukishi (**A/N:** try saying that five times fast! XD), wife of Mitsuko and first lady of the clan, and Myiki Mizukishi, daughter of Mitsuko and Mikazuki, heiress to the clan."

"Neji," Tenten's voice was soft but firm, "We have to accept this mission. We can't ignore this." "I know. Lady Tsunade, did my uncle give us this mission? Does he know where we are?"

Tsunade nodded. "He did assign this mission, and requested for you two. As to him knowing your whereabouts, I doubt he does. His exact words were, 'Wherever they may be, please, Lady Tsunade, give this mission to my nephew and his wife. I will trust my clan's life to no one else.' "

Neji nodded. Tsunade continued. "If you are worried about your children, I will personally look after them for you until you get back. I am confident that you will, seeing as how you are two of Konoha's finest ninja, and that the main family are not ninja themselves. I have no doubt in my mind that you will complete this mission."

"Thank you, Lady Tsunade. We will prepare to leave tonight, if that is alright with you." Tenten replied.

Tsunade nodded. "Please, if you could prepare the children to go as well, it would be best if they stayed with Shizune and I while you are away." "Hai." Both ninja replied at once and stood up.

As Tsunade and Shizune left, Neji and Tenten went to their son's room. Pulling open the door, Miyu stumbled onto Neji's feet. Glancing up at his parents' faces the poor girl burst into tears. "No! Mommy, Daddy, don't leave! What if you never come back? What will Katsu and I do?" Katsu, woken up by his sister's crying, began to whimper as well. Sighing, Neji picked up the bawling girl as Tenten rocked the infant.

"Miyu, Katsu, I want you to listen to me," Tenten started. "Tomorrow, you are going to the village of Konoha for a little visit. You'll be staying with a very close friend of ours."

Neji sat down on the edge of the couch, Tenten besides him. Looking Miyu straight in the eyes, Neji continued to explain to his children. "Your mother and I will be gone for a day or two, doing very important business. While you're in Konoha, you'll get to meet your cousins and see some of the places we saw when we were your age. But I want you to always remember this," Neji pulled his daughter and wife closer. Tenten finished

his thoughts for him. Smiling, she hugged her son tighter and whispered four last words to their almost-asleep forms.

"We will always return."

The next day, Miyu and Katsu woke up in the presence of a black-haired woman holding a pig and long-haired blond woman. They turned to see their parents' figures retreating in the distance. Holding back her tears for her brother's sake, Miyu whispered the last words she remembered hearing from her parents.

"_But I want you to always remember this…"_

"…_We will always return."_

(1) I just made that up, have no idea where I got it from. Hah! And yes, I know that all their names start with M's, I was just picking out random names from a list I have, and it turned out two of the names started with M, so I figured, heh, why not just make them all start with M?

**A/N:** I FEEL SO SAD NOW! Sorry if you were expecting the actual mission, but this kinda had a mind of its own. Maybe I could do another fanfic on the mission… tell you what. If I get 10 reviews saying that I should, I'll try to make a new fanfic all about the mission and what happens when Neji and Tenten return to Konoha. Until then, Ja Ne! =3


End file.
